


Snow White and King Arthur

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Disney Princesses, Merlin (TV), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Destiny, Disney AU, Disney Prompt, DisneyPrince!Merlin, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Magic, Magical birds, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pornalot, Pornalot Bonus #1, Prophecy, Scissoring, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: "King Arthur, your words come from your heart; and you and your prince can not be apart.It was foretold that you both would be bound one day; and should you stay beside him his heart will not stray.You are right in almost all that you have said, but two of those were wrong, you have been misled.Prince Merlin is the fairest of them all, and you, my King, are the most worthy of all.You are destined to be, and have always been; you will have a future like one that has never been seen.Your second fallacy, I dread to tell - is one that you must try to cater for well.For, although he is honourable, and fair in mind - your Prince is far from pure, he’s of the filthier kind”





	Snow White and King Arthur

When it was told that they lived happily ever after, it was the truth. But it was probably the only truth. ****  
** **

Snow White did indeed have skin as white as snow, and lips redder than the reddest rose. Snow White had beautiful black hair, and wore clothes of red and blue; and Snow White had the power to communicate with animals.  ****  
** **

That was because he had magic.  ****  
** **

Yes.  _ He. _ ****  
** **

Snow White, was in fact a young boy called Merlin, and his Prince was called Arthur. After waking his true love with a kiss, and then thanking the druids for their care, Arthur whisked Merlin back to Camelot where together they reigned over the kingdom after saving the people from the clutches of the evil witch, Queen Morgana.  ****  
** **

With the kingdom finally at peace, and the royal duties tended to for now- King Arthur and his Prince could  _ finally _ spend some time alone. It was early morning, and the sun was filtering through the stained glass window and casting a multicoloured haze over the otherwise dimly lit room. This particular room appeared small from outside, and had once been nothing other than a large broom cupboard, but that had to change. If they were to keep the magic mirror locked away, no one other than King Arthur and Prince Merlin would have access to it, and therefore Merlin had used up all of his energy casting enchantments on the room. The stained glass window was just an added bonus. Merlin had always been one for decorative flair, after all.  ****  
** **

He had stood in front of the mirror for some time now, and he wondered if it would work. King Arthur may not have magic, but he  _ was _ King. And was this mirror not bound to royalty? ****  
** **

He lifted the Mirror from the table and gazed at his reflection. His own skin was tanned from the days hunting in the sun, and his hair was golden - as his Mother’s was.  ****  
** **

“Mirror, Mirror in my hand. Who is the fairest in the land?” ****  
** **

A second passed and there was nothing. He tapped fingers against the table edge and shifted from one foot to the other. ****  
** **

Still nothing. ****  
** **

“I guess you need to have magic” he said as he placed the mirror gently back on the table and made his way back to the door. ****  
** **

 

_ “King Arthur, the fairest in all the land is the one with your ring upon his left hand” _ ****  
** **

 

He stilled in his tracks. The voice wasn’t coming from the mirror, but it was all around him like a whisper in the air. A girl’s voice- soft and gentle, yet with an underlying tone of sorrow and regret. ****  
** **

“Who are you” he whispered, hand upon the door. He had to be ready for an escape should he come under threat.  ****  
** **

“Look at me” said the voice. It wasn’t a demand, but a request, and King Arthur turned to see the girl stood before him. She was almost the picture of perfection; her hair in long, dark waves caressed her bony shoulders and her tattered auburn dress stood in sharp contrast to her pasty skin. She was graced with a natural beauty, and the King reached out to her, but found his hand past through her translucent figure. ****  
** **

“Where are you?” he asked - aware now that she was merely a projection, coming from the mirror. ****  
** **

“I reside in a lake, and I am here to guide you King Arthur, The Once and Future King”  ****  
** **

He considered her for a moment. There was a gentleness to her voice- a plea of sorts. He felt a connection with this girl, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. As he searched her face for an answer, she looked back with open eyes and a blank expression.  ****  
** **

“I will say it again. I am here to guide you” ****  
** **

King Arthur became aware that he had been staring, and suddenly realised how improper that was. He pondered over something to ask this lady of the lake, but he was lost. Merlin  _ was _ the fairest person he had ever met. He was the most loving, the most friendly and he undoubtedly had the biggest heart of anyone he had ever met. He wasn’t worthy of Merlin at all. ****  
** **

“Lady of the lake… I-” ****  
** **

“In order to heed my advice, you must address me properly,” she interrupted. She raised her hand from her side and held it out to the King, who immediately reached forth and entwined his fingers with hers.  _ Of course,  _ he knew he had to speak to the mirror, and he had to speak in rhyme. This was a fairy tale, after all. ****  
** **

“Mirror, mirror in my hand…” and he had to pause because both of their hands were glowing. They were  _ Glowing. _

 

_ “Uh, Lady of the Mirror, in your lake you swim… how can I be worthy of a man like him? _

_ His soul is good, his head is kind. An inspiration to all, and our hearts are entwined. _

_ He is a picture of beauty, his heart is gold. His is the purest of all the legends of old. _

_ Yes I love him, and he loves me - but we aren’t made for each other. How could we be? _

_ I have killed many men, and I have made mistakes. I’m not worthy, yet without him my heart would break”  _

****

He paused, impressed at the fluidity of his rhyming skills. It must have been the poetry that Sir Leon had taught him. His head knight was rather advanced when it came to literature. He watched as the lady of the lake’s eyes narrowed and her eyes drifted across his face from right to left and back again. Like she was  _ reading _ him.

****

_ “King Arthur, your words come from your heart; and you and your prince can not be apart. _

_ It was foretold that you both would be bound one day; and should you stay beside him his heart will not stray. _

_ You are right in almost all that you have said, but two of those were wrong, you have been misled.  _

_ Prince Merlin is the fairest of them all, and you, my King, are the most worthy of all. _

_ You are destined to be, and have always been; you will have a future like one that has never been seen.  _

_ Your second fallacy, I dread to tell - is one that you must try to cater for well.  _

_For, although he is honourable, and fair in mind - your Prince is far from pure, he’s of the_ filthier _kind”_ ** **  
****

 

King Arthur felt his mouth go dry as he watched the lady smirk before she disappeared. They were made for each other. They were  _ meant  _  to be together. He had to go and wake Merlin. He had to celebrate their marriage and the peace amongst the kingdom. He had to celebrate their victory over Queen Morgana… ****  
** **

But  _ how? _ ****  
** **

King Arthur was born into a fairy tale, so of course he had no idea what that could mean. Filthier? What- does that mean dirty? Unclean? How was that impure?  ****  
** **

The best thing to do would be to ask Merlin. Merlin was born of magic, not of fairy tale myth. Merlin would tell him what he had to do.

When he arrived back at his Chambers, he was temporarily blinded by the summer sun pouring in through the balcony doors; and between the red drapes stood the silhouette of his Prince. 

He approached a Merlin from behind, inhaling loudly to affirm his presence. As he grew closer, he noticed that his husband had the red bed sheets wrapped around his shoulders, and they were gathered in a small bundle around his feet. A warm breeze came through the open doors, carrying with it the scent of earth and herbs and soap. And, of course, the scent of magic. 

King Arthur inhaled the smell, filling his lungs with the smell of his beloved, the man of his dreams; and when he reached Merlin, he stood by his side and dropped his head to his Princes shoulder. 

“I have a connection with her” said Merlin matter-of-factly, as though Arthur should know exactly what he was talking about which, of course, he didn't. 

“With who?” asked Arthur, looking out over his kingdom from their spot on the balcony. From here they could see the lower town and the forests beyond. They owned this land together. 

_ Like they were destined to.  _

“The lady of the lake” said Merlin, and when Arthur tensed up next to him, the Prince let his own head rest atop Arthur's. “She was somebody I loved once, but we weren't destined to be.”

King Arthur always thought he'd be angry if he found out that Merlin had previous loves, but there was something in his one of voice that settles Arthur's mind. He knew this wasn't a problem. 

“We are magically bound to each other, and she is also magically bound to you, but that is another tale. I'm presuming you have came here to speak with me regarding what she told you?” Merlin asked, lifting his head. Arthur turned to stare into those beautiful grey-blue eyes and any nerves he had about asking this question were settled. Merlin will help him understand. 

“If you know what she told me, then you must know that I don't understand…” Arthur answered. Merlin considered him for a moment, before closing his eyes and disappearing. “I wish you wouldn’t do that” he said to the empty space in front of him, knowing perfectly well that Merlin would still hear. 

He sat on the edge of his bed wondering where Merlin had gone. Transporting with magic was a very handy skill when it came to the defeat of Morgana, but it didn’t come without its risks and Arthur hated that Merlin used it out of complete bone-idleness. Arthur huffed out a big sigh and threw himself back on the bed- only to have his hand covered in an slippery substance. He immediately leapt up and made to grab for a cloth to dry his hand when Merlin spoke from behind him.

“I see you found the oil”

Arthur practically leapt out of his skin, eliciting a giggle from Merlin. He would have been more annoyed if it wasn’t for the crinkles at the corners of his Prince’s eyes, or the blush on his cheeks, or the way his fluffy black hair shook when he laughed. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that” Arthur said, with less spite than he had intended. Merlin stuck out a hand from within the bed sheets that he still wore as a robe, and Arthur watched, transfixed, as his husband’s eyes glowed amber, and the spilled oil vanished from the remaining bedding. He then pulled his hand back behind his makeshift robes and then pulled out the mirror.

Arthur instinctively flinched. “Merlin! We had that locked in there for a reason! Without protection we don’t know wha-”

“Oh Arthur,  _ please,  _ Freya wouldn’t hurt a fly; and anyway, she will only come when she’s called” Merlin sat next to Arthur on the bed, and with the snap of his fingers, a red apple appeared in his hand.  “I need you to take a bite of this apple, Arthur, it will help you understand”

Arthur’s eyes widened, and his bottom jaw fell to the floor. “If you mean to tell me that you want me to take a bite of a  _ magical apple _ , then you are mistaken! When you did that y-”

“Arthur, I am not going to poison you. It will merely make the fairy tale essence in you fade away temporarily. Then you will be able understand what I want… what makes us non-fairy tale folk happy. I do not want to corrupt the purity inside of you if I can help it.”

Arthur viciously grabbed the apple from Merlin’s hand and raised it to his mouth, before Merlin’s hand gentle held her forearm, stopping him. “But before you take a bite, I want you to at least see this first” the prince said. He then stood up, and stood in front of Arthur, the sun lighting up the left side of his beautiful pale skin. Arthur watched as Merlin closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly, as if assuring himself of something. He took a long, deep breath and then 

_ Oh _

The apple fell from Arthur’s hand and rolled across the floor, and the King sat paralysed on the edge of the bed as his husband stood before him, baring all. He knew this was something he was never supposed to see. His fairy tale eyes should never look upon another naked form, but  _ Gods _ , he was beautiful. His skin was as white as snow, with a dusting of dark hair on his chest, legs and over his…

_ God. _

Merlin’s eyes remained closed as he bit into his bottom lip. A breeze blew through the open balcony doors and Arthur watched goosebumps rise all over his lover’s body, and when Merlin’s nipples became small erect circles; all he could think about was how much he wanted to touch this man. He wanted to touch him  _ everywhere-  _ but he couldn’t; he couldn’t move. Hell, he couldn’t even speak. He could only watch.

The sun was higher in the sky than it had been in the early hour of the morning, and it was  _ warm _ in their chambers. The light lit up the tiny droplets of sweat on Merlin’s skin so that he was glistening in the light, and as his hand moved down to allow a solitary finger to glide from the base of his shaft, all the way to the very tip of his dick, Arthur stifled a gasp and felt his stomach flutter. 

He shouldn’t know about these things. He shouldn’t be seeing these things.. or  _ wanting _ them. But he did, and the tightness in his trousers only reminded him of that much. He simply watched as Merlin  _ spat _ in his hand, and took his long thin cock in hand, stroking himself to full hardness. It was the low groan that came from his husband’s mouth that roused Arthur out of his chance.

“Fuck the fairy tales” he growled, and as he stood Merlin raised a hand, stopping in him his tracks. 

“You’re a little overdressed don’t you think?” Merlin said, opening his eyes and whistling a few lines of a colourful melody.

“Merlin,  _ no” _ said Arthur, bewildered that Merlin would even  _ think _ such a thing would be acceptable, but it was too late. As Merlin’s whistles floated through the air, an array of birds; sparrows, blue tits, pied wagtails, and ( _ huh _ ,  _ hilarious)  _ merlins all flew in through the window and started pecking at Arthur’s clothes. The more he swatted at the birds, the more violent they got - and much to Merlin’s hilarity, he admitted defeated and let the bloody birds undress him.

“Okay, okay, leave him be now. I think he’d had enough” Merlin laughed, shooing the birds back outside when Arthur was stood fully naked, fully  _ flaccid, _ in front of him. However, all it took was the sight of his husbands hard length bobbing in front of him as he laughed, for Arthur to get that  _ feeling _ again.

All birds forgotten, he stepped forward into Merlin’s open arms- and they pressed their mouths together in a soft, warm kiss. It was more than the brief lip touches they had shared in the past, in their fairy tale world. This was  _ real _ world and Arthur wanted nothing more than- well… more.

He smiled into the tiny space between them before reaching forward and taking Merlin’s bottom lip between his teeth. He wasn’t sure which of them moaned, but it was all the clarification he needed before allowing his tongue to slip into his husband’s mouth. This kiss was wasn’t innocent, and it certainly wasn’t pure. No. This man knew too well what he was doing, and what he was doing was creating a wave of warmth spread from Arthur head all the way down to his chest, his stomach… his dick. 

With a flash of gold Arthur was leaning over the edge of his desk, face down, legs apart.

He felt the brush of Merlin’s breath against his ear and his body pressed atop his back. “I want you to know what it  _ feels _ like Arthur. Will you let me?” he whispered into Arthur’s ear- and  _ Gods _ did he want it. He wanted it so bad.

He nodded his head, and felt the brush of Merlin’s fingertips dance lightly over the skin of his thigh. Any other time the tickling sensation would have made him laugh, but this was different. This was  _ sensual.  _ His lover’s wandering fingertips then moved across Arthur’s hip and over the sensitive patch of skin between his crotch and his stomach that made his breath catch and his dick throb- and as though hearing an unspoken demand; Merlin took him in his hand and began to slowly pump his fist around Arthur’s length.

“God, you’re so  _ hard _ for me, Arthur” Merlin whispered as his fist began to move and pull faster; squeezing and twisting in all the right places. Arthur had  _ never _ felt anything like this in his life but, fuck, he’d do it every damn day if he could. And no sooner than he had thought it could get any better, he felt something  _ inside _ of him. Something wet, something…

“Fuck, Merlin- that’s…”

“That is two of my fingers inside you and you barely even  _ felt _ it because you were so ready for me. Arthur,  _ King,  _ will you let me fuck you with my hand?”

And Arthur replied by thrusting his arse against Merlin’s fingers, wanting  _ more _ than this because he was so god damn  _ close _ . Merlin shifted his left hand from Arthur’s length before holding it out in front of Arthur’s face. 

“Take off my wedding ring” and Arthur didn’t ask questions because he was too busy fucking himself with his lover’s hand and he didn’t care much that Merlin whispered some foreign words and that the wedding ring grew in his hand.

He did care, however, when Merlin took the wedding ring and slipped it underneath them, sliding it down the length of Arthur’s cock, before it tightened at the base. He didn’t know why, but there was just something about having the ring that binds them together around him that made his legs go weak, and made him all the more desperate. The sensation almost pushed him over the edge, but it also held him in a blissful state, not allowing him to get  _ all _ of the release he needed. Instead, he stayed on the edge, somewhere between the ultimate pleasure, and complete oversensitivity. 

It was until Merlin’s now slicked up left hand found Arthur’s dick again and began to pump it while he simultaneously thrust into him with what was now  _ clearly _ three fingers, that Arthur began to lose his bearing.

“M-M- Merlin! Please, Merlin… I ca- I can’t… Please…  _ Fuck! _ ” he cried because it was the best thing he had ever felt. It was all so intimate and loving and  _ filthy _ and he wanted more. He only needed that little something to push him over, but he wanted a  _ lot _ more. Merlin leant forward again, pushing his stomach flush against Arthur’s back to whisper softly, lowly, in his ear once more.

“Listen to your dirty little mouth, Arthur. I guess you aren’t all fairy tale after all. I want to fuck your filthy mouth, will you let me?” and Arthur could only reply with a loud moan when Merlin shifted the direction in his fingers and sent a wave of hot pleasure cursing through Arthur’s entire body, making his legs finally give beneath him and eliciting a scream when Merlin gave a sharp pull at his dick.

And without giving Arthur a chance to fully immerse himself in the abusal of his prostate, Merlin’s magic pushed him to the bed, Merlin’s fingers still buried deep inside him.

They had switched positions. Arthur’s head rested somewhere just below the pillows with Merlin’s weeping cock right in front of him, inviting him in- and when he licked the sticky tip of his lover’s length, Merlin withdrew his finger’s from Arthur, only to hold the King’s head and slowly push himself into his mouth.

“Relax your throat for me, Arthur” said Merlin gently, before eyeing Arthur with confusion when he pulled his mouth away again.

“Oh that won’t be necessary” spoke the King, and before Merlin could ask why, he continued.

“Us fairy tale folk have no need for a gag-reflex” and with that, he forced his mouth around his Prince once more and thrust forward to that his nose was buried deep in the nest of hair at Merlin’s groin.

“Oh god, you’re such a fucking  _ dream _ ” Merlin whimpered when Arthur stilled, letting Merlin thrust deep into his throat with a violent wanton need, and then Merlin found Arthur’s dick once more, only this time he was returning the favour with his warm, wet mouth.

Arthur found himself mirroring Merlin’s actions. With each swirl of Merlin’s tongue beneath his foreskin, Arthur copied. With each solitary lick from the base of his shaft, Arthur copied. They were licking and sucking and nibbling each other to an undeniable please, when Merlin stopped only for a rather strange request.

“- _ passmethemirror! _ ” Merlin cried out between moans, and though he was confused, his pleasure was at the forethought of his mind so Arthur didn’t even think- he just grabbed the thick brass handle of the magical object and tossed it in Merlin’s general direction.

There was a ringing in his ears now, and his body was of a higher temperature than it had ever been. He was shaking all over and he needed… he  _ needed _ a release or it was going to be too much. But he still found himself succumbing to the pleasure when Merlin’s fingers began to scissor inside of him once more. Working him wider this time… he could feel the pull and the stretch and the-

“ _ OhFUCKMERLIN!” _ he screamed around Merlin’s dick when he felt a solid, cold,  _ thick  _ object thrust straight into his prostate- making his body intensely over-sensitive whilst falling victim to the pleasure rippling through him with the violence and stealth of something unimaginable. 

He could stop the cries and the screams and he had to pull himself away for fear of clenching his jaws shut. It wasn’t until Merlin forcefully rolled him onto his back, propping his arse up that he looked down and saw-

_ Holy fuck _ that shouldn’t be- that was…

Merlin was  _ fucking him with the Magic Mirror. _

And with each fast, violent thrust rendering him incapable of anything at all, he barely even registered the moment when Merlin shouted, with clear articulation:

“Mirror, mirror in my hand, who is the  _ purest  _ of all the land”

Arthur scrunched his eyes up, not wanting to see, but his hands were to busy digging holes in the mattress beneath him to block his ears. The mixture of fingers, of the mirror, of the fist pulling him into paradise was just… 

He could barely even breathe anymore- he could only scream as the whispers filled the air around him.

 

_ “Let me tell you of a tale foretold, about a couple who ruled a Kingdom of old. _

_ The young mage was poor, he took work with a man; who taught him to be the best man that he can. _

_ He found the prince whilst collecting water from the well, he grew a love he knew he could never quell. _

_ But this was the fairy tale, the one everyone knows - and this is the sequel, the one the world will oppose. _

_ Happily ever after lived the King and his Prince, it was a tale of true love that much I’m convinced. _

_ But the thing that the prophecy could not predict, was that the Pure King’s heart would be thoroughly tricked. _

_ The Prince’s love will break down his walls, breaking down the fairy tale and so the people recall; _

_ The purest in the land was once the King, alongside his fair Prince who he bound with a ring, _

_ But now that story is one of the past; for he’s been corrupt, and I’m glad you asked. _

_ You see, fairy tales are made for kids, but kids grow up and lord forbid _

_ That if there could be a naughty sequel, they’d grow up and learn that his prince, his equal; _

_ Fucked him deep into the sheets on night, opening him up to a whole new light. _

_ The King, once the purest in his soul  _

_ is now a human, he is now whole. _

_ Than his highness no one will ever rise above; _

_ Unless it’s in the bedroom, at the hands of his Prince, his love” _

 

When the rhyme stopped the silence made him aware of the high pitched ringing once more, and the now painfully quick thrusts were causing him to buck his hips, thrusting forward and back- pleasure overwhelming him on both sides. His voice was hoarse from screaming, yet Merlin’s name still pierced the air. 

Then when he opened his eyes, he caught a flash of gold before the wedding ring disappeared and his entire body lifted into a blissful darkness- writhing with the  _ pain _ that was an overdue pleasure. He could feel his release while his limbs twitched and his back arched; and he was surrounded by darkness and golden magic.

And in that moment of blackness, Arthur made a decision.

_ Fuck the fairy tale. I’d rather have magic in me. _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first year attempting Pornalot - and I was thrilled that Disney was the prompt for the bonus round!! 
> 
> Merlin as Snow White has been in my mind forever! So to add a little porn was just a nice bonus!


End file.
